Constellations
The inhabitants of Granea have always been fascinated by the arrangement of the stars, tracing familiar patterns across the sky. These constellations were initially important as navigational references, but gradually gained symbolic meaning integral to many customs. Granea is a nation situated in the tropics of the Northern Hemisphere, with the library at Ursula lying directly on the Venetia's equator. As such, there are no circumpolar constellations. The most important constellations are the fourteen that comprise the Pantheon, appearing and disappearing as the seasons and skies turn. The cultural significance of the Pantheon extends into many aspects of Granean life. Each Pantheon constellation represents certain characteristics and can be seen as a "Patron Constellation" by those of a particular disposition or profession. One's birth or current situation does not lock in their Patron Constellation; rather, one may seek the intercession of a constellation depending on their circumstances. A constellation is thought to be at its most powerful and receptive to invocations at its zenith. The positions of the three moons, Wyrd, Verthandi, and Skuld, in relation to the the constellations are also thought to determine the potency of a constellation and may also be interpreted as omens. Pantheon Constellations #The Garland - Patron of compromise and healing. Diplomats, medics, and those who wish for peace seek the intercession of this constellation. #The Beaver - Patron of fauna that dwell on land, lakes and rivers. Hunters, ranchers, river ferrymen, and those with a special bond with animals seek the intercession of this constellation. #The Mirror - Patron of wisdom and internal reflection. Recent graduates and those who desire fortune in new journeys or direction in life seek the intercession of this constellation. #The Lyre - Patron of music and merriment. Musicians, actors, and those who wish for happiness seek the intercession of this constellation. #The Tree - Patron of flora and longevity. Farmers, herbalists, the elderly, and those who care for them seek the intercession of this constellation. #The Crown - Patron of wealth and nobility. Merchants, lords, and those wishing for good financial fortune seek the intercession of this constellation. #The Sword - Patron of war and weapons. Soldiers, smiths, and those anticipating conflict seek the intercession of this constellation. #The Quill - Patron of writing and reading. Librarians and those looking to improve their Magecraft seek the intercession of this constellation. #The Castle - Patron of protection and structures. Architects, stonemasons, and those seeking refuge seek the intercession of this constellation. #The Whale - Patron of fauna that dwell in the sea, as well as perception. Fishermen and those looking to better understand the feelings of others seek the intercession of this constellation. #The Chains - Patron of law, justice, and penance. Judges, policemen, those looking to right a wrong against them, and those wishing for redemption seek the intercession of this constellation. #The Dragon - Patron of fauna that dwell in the air and patron of fire. Avian trainers, cooks, and those looking for passion and romance seek the intercession of this constellation. #The Ark - Patron of naval travel and woodwork. Sailors, carpenters, and travelers between islands seek the intercession of this constellation. #The Raven - Not the patron of avians as one may think, but rather the patron of luck, mystery, and death. Gamblers, detectives, and those fearing death or recovering from a death of a loved one seek the intercession of this constellation.